Longku
Longku History. [[Longku]] is a planet in the Outer Rim, inhabited by the [[Longkii]], a humanoid species who own the entirety of the planet, which is divided in 11 Colonies. It was conquered by the Longkii centuries ago, when they managed to protect their cities from the many insectoid species that inhabit the planet's forests. The Longkii Aristocracy rules, and every colony has it's own noble family that picks and chooses rules for their inhabitants. Every family had a Duke or Duchess at it's head. They made up the Noble Council, where they could be present to make laws for the whole planet, but they could also choose to send a trustworthy "Mouth", who represented the interest of their colony when their ruler was absent. Before the planet was completely taken over the Longku, it was an uncivilized planet, with a few coastal cities being the only beacons of society, as the rest of the planet was roamed by savage species that did not allow any of the cities to expand further than a few miles from one side of the city to the other. When the Longku took over, and started pushing back the savages into small pockets of the jungle areas of the planet, their cities began growing and growing, having several population booms through the years, their population growth had to be managed, as the planet's resources were very much limited. This ceased to be a problem when the planet opened up to trade with the rest of the galaxy. Independance Both the Republic and the Empire tried a few times to take Longku for themselves. Unfortunately for them, the Longkii are a warrior culture, having military service mandatory for 1.5 years, on all males and females 18 years old. These defensive wars have very few documentation, as almost all the people in the planet were engaged in these wars. What we do know is that neither the Empire or the Republic were able to take Longku by force, despite the odds being stacked against them, Longkii resistance was fierce and prevailed. One can also argue that the biggest factor in these wars was the harsh jungle terrain and the coastal cities being already heavily defended because of the many savage species that threatened life in the planet. Politics. The planet used to be a semi-democracy, where nobility were lawmakers, but that was changed when the system was changed to a Monarchy in a coup. Resources. The planet is very rich on minerals, specially on luxurious gems and crystals, which feed their own manufacturer based industry, that focuses on perfecting this gems into fine wears to be sold around near systems. Their human resource (Population) is around 12 billion Longkii people, and 950 million active immigrants from other planets, varying races from human, twi'lek, and even some wookies. Tourism. This planet has a strange relation with tourism, for one part accepting it as a way to generate profit for the people, but on the other part repudiating humans who come to their homeland, feeling that they are inferior. Capital colony. The biggest colony, and therefore the one with the most resources, is a few kilometers from the south pole of the planet. This specific Colony is called Myrmea, which is under the rule of Duchess Obinaya of the Ismill family. This colony has been the most prosperous for the last 20 years, because of it being the most open for galactic tourism, having state controlled tours through the jungles nearby. Insectoids. The savage insects have never received a name from the Longkii, because they see them as inferior animals who don't deserve a name. Because of this, these various species are almost unknown to anyone who doesn't work in the "Jungle Guard" Military. The [[Longkii]] military is composed of colony militias, therefore there is no central army or navy. They just have weapons to fend off enemies from their own colonies, working as a loose federation. But they are not to be underestimated, because they have been able to remain strongly independent from outer powers. The only federation-wide institution that works on all colonies is the Jungle Guard, which is composed of warriors that fight off all the insectoid's raids. Culture. The culture of the [[Longkii]] is one of prestige and honor, where nobility is something that can be achieved through honoring oneself to the highest status, and therefore being able to marry oneself into nobility. Though they are honor-bound, they also are exclusive with foreigners, because they see them as inferior. Though not all of them are so racist, the nobility is less racist due to their involvement with other races from outside, making treaties and alliances with other powers. The regular working class citizen is the most racist. Monarchy. Due to recent intervention of the Midnight Order and [[Obinaya Ismill]], the latter was installed as the High Queen of the Planet, leaving democracy as a honorless before the people of the planet. This would leave the planet to abolish all nobility except the Ismill family (which is composed just by Obinaya, for now), in order to centralize the power in just one figure, leaving all chances of civil war or sedition in the past. This lead to a mass execution of all nobility by part of their own guards, who know owe loyalty to Obinaya.